


Rythm

by Bumble_Beckie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gentle, International Development Sokka, M/M, Mentioned Hakoda, Mentioned Ozai, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Politics Zuko, Roommates, Sokka can cook, Wholesome, Zuko can't, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, awkward bois, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Beckie/pseuds/Bumble_Beckie
Summary: Sokka is starting at university and just wants to make some friends. Zuko makes that difficult.orSokka can cook, Zuko can't. And they were roommates.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 644





	Rythm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Frens,  
> This was written with little sleep and editing. You have been warned.  
> It's gentle and wholesome.  
> I'm still getting used to writing again, I'll get better, I swear!  
> Please enjoy!  
> Bee xx

Sokka was nervous. Like, really nervous. He shouldn't be, he knows that. He knows that he'll be fine - theoretically. But he can't help it. This is a massive change. This isn't going on a trip for a few weeks and then coming home. This is like moving out. For good.  
  
At least he's not alone. Katara has come along to help him move into his room, which is a relief seeing as Sokka can't drive, and getting his stuff here without her would have been near impossible. He collects his key and fumbles with the campus map to try and work out where his new abode is. They drive around the campus a few times whilst Sokka attempts to navigate the map.  
  
"Okay, I think I've got it!" Katara finds an area to pullover whilst Sokka shows her the map, "we're here and it looks like Oak House is that one there. So, it’s just around the corner!"  
  
Katara smiles and in less than a few minutes, she's turning down a small road to a collection of buildings. This looks right he thinks. Spirits above, he was here. He's at his new home for the foreseeable future and Sokka thinks he might be sick. What if he doesn't like his room, or even worse, what if he doesn't like his roommate?  
  
Tui's gills, he's got to calm down. Katara parks the car and opens the door,  
  
"You ready?" She asks before getting out of the car. Sokka forces a bright smile to hide his nerves,  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" He replies and makes his way to the entrance of the building.  
  
He gets out his key, unlocks the door and walks in followed closely by Katara.  
  
"Which flat were you in again?"  
  
"Uhh 3, I think."  
  
They walk up to Sokka's new flat. He finds his room and unlocks the door. It's nothing fancy, it's a small room with a single bed on each side. There's a small bedside table for each bed with a lamp resting on each. Between the beds is a large wardrobe and opposite them is two desks. To his right is another door which he assumes goes to the toilet.  
  
"Alright, let's move you in."  
  
They begin moving boxes and bags from the car into his room and when everything is in, he starts unpacking. He puts his books and games under his desk and chooses a side of the wardrobe to start unloading his clothes. They stop and get a drink from the kitchen before Katara has to leave.  
  
"Did you remember everything? Toiletries? Textbooks? You're phone? Please tell me you've got your phone." Katara starts listing of items. He laughs at her concern, despite being nervous himself he smiles to comfort her,  
  
"Don't worry Katara, I've got everything, I'm sure. I'm the plan guy, right? I've got this under control."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure. But remember, I'm only ever a phone call away." She assures him and he finds Katara's worry comforting. It almost relaxes him, to know that she's got the worrying side under control.  
  
"Thanks, mum!" He teases and Katara rolls her eyes. She sighs and then throws her arms around him to a tight hug.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, you know." Sokka hums,  
  
"Yeah, I might even miss you too." She whacks his arm and then pulls away. Sokka will miss Katara. He’ll miss her protective nature and her strong will. He knows it’s not goodbye forever, but it doesn’t make it easier. Katara has been a rock of a sibling. But he will be okay, he convinces himself. He’s going to be okay.  
  
"Alright, you better tell me what your new roommates like. Keep me updated." Katara adds.  
  
"I will, I will. Don't worry about me." Sokka smiles gently, "Go on, you've got a long drive ahead of you." She smiles in return and then heads out of the flat, turning away with a slight wave.  
  
And then it's just Sokka, in the kitchen, alone. It's weird. And quiet. And he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. He thinks about finishing unpacking, but it's been a big morning. Republic City University is not close to home, so the drive had been long and arduous. They’d had to leave early so Katara could get here and back in a day; it was exhausting one way let alone having to drive back. He decides it's time for a nap as it's not like he's got anything else to do. He goes back to his room and flops onto his bed. He didn't realise quite how tired he was until he blacks out pretty much immediately.  
  


\---

  
Sokka wakes to the door opening and someone stumbling in with a box in their arms. He sits up slowly and sees the back of the boy who'd entered. He looks a similar height, maybe a bit taller, with soft black hair. So, this is his new roommate. The boy drops his box on the bed and then turns to Sokka; that's when Sokka sees the red scar that grazes his right eye and the warm tawny gaze of his roommate. Holy Shu, Sokka thinks, he’s never seen eyes so bright. The boy crosses his arms over his chest and looks at the floor, breaking Sokka’s stare.  
  
"Sorry, if I woke you." He says briefly before turning away and opening his box. Sokka takes his chance to meet the guy he's going to be living with for the next year,  
  
"No worries, I'm Sokka, by the way."  
  
The boy turns around quickly as if surprised to see Sokka talking to him. He looks at the ground and then back up to Sokka who notices a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi, I'm Zuko." He says with an awkward wave and then he turns around and starts emptying his box. Not the most talkative then.  
  
Sokka checks the time on his phone, he’s probably been asleep long enough. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and gets up. He decides to adventure out of his room for a bit and explore campus. He considers saying 'bye' to his roommate but concludes that it might make it more awkward, so he just leaves.  
  
He wonders around campus and finds a few small cafes, a bookstore, a corner shop, and plenty of large buildings which look full to the brim of lecture theatres and classrooms. After his walk, Sokka's nerves from this morning have dissipated and now that he doesn't feel sick, his stomach starts complaining about its emptiness. A sign to stop in the shop on the way back.  
  
He picks up a few key ingredients – bacon – and tries to remember the route back. In preparation for living alone, he and Katara had done a big grocery shop the day before so he was already prepared for cooking, but a little more bacon couldn't do any harm. He’s almost forgotten the existence of his roommate as he clatters into the kitchen ready to start cooking. He jumps slightly as he sees the moody boy from earlier standing awkwardly by the counter.  
  
"Hey, it was Zuko, right?" Sokka attempts to initiate conversation again in a hope that Zuko may be more settled now yet he just looks over to him and grunts before turning back to the counter. Well, at least he can say he tried.  
  
Sokka gets out a chopping board, knife, and a collection of ingredients before getting to work on prepping his dinner. Sokka may not be a Michelin star chef but he certainly knows how to cook a good meal. He vaguely hears the kettle being boiled in the background whilst he works away.  
  
He's starts frying up his onion but tenses as he feels a presence watching him. He looks over his shoulder to see Zuko sat at the table staring intensely into a mug of tea. Maybe not. He turns back to continue cooking but the silence in the kitchen makes him feel the nerves from earlier bubble up inside of him.  
  
"Soooo, Zuko. Met anyone one else from flat 3?" Sokka tries again, if nothing else, to break the quiet atmosphere in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah." Zuko says quietly and Sokka almost doesn't hear him but is thankful he at least got a response.  
  
"What they like?"  
  
"Energetic." Zuko says slightly louder this time and sounds almost bitter.  
  
"What a perfect match." Sokka jokes but gets no response. They fall back into silence as Sokka continues cooking. Eventually, he finishes cooking up his carbonara, tips it onto a plate and sits down at the opposite end of the table to Zuko. He notices that all Zuko has is a pot noodle sat next to his mug which he was barely eating and when he looks up at Zuko, he can see him staring at Sokka's dinner. Sokka looks back down to his carbonara, feeling under scrutiny, and starts eating slowly.  
  
A moment later a loud grumble comes from across the table. Sokka looks up and Zuko looks away quickly,  
  
"Sorry," he starts, "just my stomach." Zuko says before twirling his fork in his pot noodle. Sokka can't help but think that it's not nearly substantial enough for dinner and looks over to his pan on the stove where there is still some left. He can tell Zuko is hungry and the way to be any student's friend is through food. He gets up, takes out a bowl and puts the rest of the carbonara in it. He places it next to Zuko. He stops twirling his fork and looks up at Sokka confused.  
  
"You need more than a pot noodle." Sokka says and then realises that maybe it's weird to offer food to, practically, a stranger. He scratches by his head and then goes to sit back down,  
  
"You don't have to eat it, obviously, but I thought it might be better than a pot noodle." Sokka adds.  
  
"I- thank you." Zuko takes a moment before moving his fork to the carbonara. Sokka watches as he takes a tentative bite and then notices how his eyes seem to light up. Sokka smiles gently before continuing to eat his own but continues watching Zuko from the corner of his eye  
  
"It's really good." Zuko says between mouthfuls and Sokka feels proud of his cooking. There’s a small smile form on Zuko's lips and feels accomplished.  
  
"What course are you on?" Sokka asks, hoping that the food will make Zuko more pliant.  
  
"I, uh, I'm doing politics." Zuko says and Sokka seems surprised by this. Zuko has been so awkward and quiet so far; his demeanour doesn't fit the loud and abrasive world of politics. But who is he to judge, "what about you?" And Sokka is caught off guard as it's the first time Zuko's initiated conversation. He's making progress.  
  
"Oh, International Development." He takes a mouthful of his carbonara before he realises, he wants to speak, "I think I've got a politics module, actually." He says, or thinks he says but it's muffled by the food in his mouth. Zuko looks bemused and tilts his head slightly. Sokka swallows his food and repeats himself.  
  
"Oh, cool." Zuko replied.  
  
They continue to sit in the quiet whilst they finish eating and then Zuko offers to wash up in return for letting him have some. Sokka is more than happy to allow him to as "It is the worst part of cooking." and once everything is cleaned, they return to their room. They don't really talk for the rest of the day but are comfortable in the quiet. Zuko works quietly on his bed and Sokka finishes unpacking before getting out his laptop, plugging in his headphones and watching some Netflix for the night. It's peaceful.  
  


\---

  
By the time Sokka wakes up the next morning, Zuko has already left. He checks the time and realises that it's almost half 12. Quickly realising that his first lecture is in half an hour, Sokka showers, gets ready and all but runs out of the flat with a piece of bread hanging from his mouth. He needs his sustenance.  
  
Sokka's day is full of introductory lessons and events and by the time he gets back to the flat he feels like he might collapse. He hasn't eaten anything but bread all day. After dropping his bag on his bed, he heads to the kitchen.  
  
As he opens the door his vision hazes with the fog of smoke and he holds his breath as he rushes to the window. He pushes it open and turns to where the smoke is coming from. Sokka sees a sweaty and frazzled Zuko standing over a pot of rice. Zuko looks up at Sokka and he thinks there are tears in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know what I did, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Zuko starts panicking and rushing of apologies to Sokka. Sokka pauses and then starts laughing, a lot. He can’t help but find the absurdity of the situation amusing. Zuko looks so bewildered at the laughter and Sokka tries to control his breathing,  
  
"I'm sorry, I just, what did you do?!"  
  
"I don't know, I don't - I was just trying to cook some rice and I thought I could cook for you as a thank you but then it started smoking and I didn't know what to do and I panicked and I-" Zuko's rambling stops as Sokka nudges him away from the stove and peers over into the pot.  
  
"Where's the water?!" Sokka asks, trying to not start laughing again. Zuko’s cheeks are already red from the heat but Sokka wonders if they can get any brighter as he blushes from the embarrassment. He looks at Sokka, mouth slightly open as if about to talk but no words come out.  
  
"Do you know how to cook rice?" Sokka asks gently and Zuko shakes his head slightly, "Did you read the packet?" And Zuko shakes his head again. Sokka can't help himself as he starts laughing again, he rests a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, "Maybe leave me to the cooking for tonight."  
  
Zuko sits down at the table and Sokka starts cleaning up the mess he'd made before sticking a pizza in the oven. He's not sure he could wait for a meal from scratch. Once the pizza was in, he turned around to face Zuko. Zuko’s brow is scrunched up and he looks almost angry, but Sokka then decides that Zuko’s face is too soft to be angry.

"Never cooked rice before?" Sokka says to him himself but loud enough for Zuko to hear, "next thing you'll tell me is you haven't cooked before." And although Sokka is joking he is quickly replied to with,  
  
"I haven't," Sokka snaps his head to Zuko,  
  
"You what?" Zuko's cheeks heat up again as he feels the attention on him.  
  
"I haven't needed to, my father, he had a cook." Zuko defends.  
  
"Wow, you must have had some real fancy upbringing." Zuko hums lightly.  
  
When the pizza is done, they share it together and continue talking. Sokka is happy to see that, despite almost burning the kitchen down, Zuko is much more talkative than yesterday. Zuko tells him about the kind of food they'd get at home and in return Sokka talks about his favourite recipes. Sokka says that he would even cook animal friendly snacks for the creatures in his garden and Zuko tells him about the turtleduck pond at home which excites Sokka immensely - "Turtleducks! Do you have any pictures?" Sokka tells him his favourite colour, film ("You've never seen it? You have to, it's 'the' best film ever.") and anything that comes to mind. Zuko, in return, tells him his favourites.  
  
Zuko isn't as chatty as Sokka, no one is - let's be honest, but Sokka still enjoys talking to him and he hopes that Zuko does too.  
  
Zuko offers to wash up again in return for Sokka cooking and the night continues like before - they return to their room and busy themselves with their own interests. Sokka, again, feels peaceful.  
  
Over the next few weeks, the two start a rhythm together. When they have lectures in the same building they start walking together and every evening Sokka cooks and Zuko cleans. They even start to spend some evenings watching films together, playing a game or just chatting. Sokka eventually meets the other flat 3 residents but finds that he prefers Zuko's quiet presence. He notices the smile when he eats Sokka's food and it makes him happy; he's happy that Zuko's happy. He also notices Zuko watching him when he cooks but doesn't think anything of it.  
  
He doesn't think anything of it until his lectures run particularly late one night and he comes home to find Zuko already in the kitchen. Sokka's mind immediately starts to panic - _please don't set anything on fire, please, please._   
  
But, when he looks around the kitchen, he's pleasantly surprised. No fire. No smoke. Just Zuko. Not panicking or frazzled. A mostly relaxed Zuko at the stove.  
  
Zuko hears him enter and turns around to smile the biggest smile he's seen on him.  
  
"Sokka, hi!"  
  
"Hi?" Sokka asks with an inquisitive tone, "you haven't burnt down the kitchen!" He jokes and Zuko suddenly feels embarrassed.  
  
"Um, uh, sit down and I'll serve it."  
  
Sokka smiles and sits down whilst watching Zuko at work. As Zuko moves around collecting bowls and serving food, Sokka thinks that Zuko, despite his moody appearance and awkward demeanour, moves surprisingly elegantly. He looks light on his feet as he goes from cupboard to cupboard preparing their meal. Zuko brings over 2 bowls with pasta, tomato sauce and a small sprinkling of cheese on top; he places one in front of Sokka and the other down for him. Realising that he's forgotten utensils, Zuko makes a small sound of surprise before getting forks and sitting down.  
  
"I know it's not much and I'm sorry there's no bacon but it's a start." Zuko explains and Sokka beams proudly at him.  
  
"By next week, you'll be a 5-star chef" Sokka jokes and starts eating the meal before him. Zuko refuses to start before Sokka has tried it,  
  
"That way I'll know if it tastes bad," Zuko argues but Sokka notices the panic as he hopes he watches him taste it.  
  
"It's good, Zuko. I really like it." Sokka smiles and continues to eat.  
  
Tonight Sokka washes up, and he does not enjoy it but decides that it is worth it. To make Zuko happy. He decides that it's worth it if he gets to see Zuko work in the kitchen again.  
  
"Did you use recipe?" Zuko shakes his head and Sokka's eyes open wide in surprise, "so, how'd you learn not to burn the kitchen down?" Sokka mocks.  
  
Zuko stops for a moment, opens his mouth, closes it, and then looks at the floor. He almost whispers,  
  
"I watched you. I watched you cook for me." Sokka only just hears this over the running tap. Sokka's heart soars at the thought of Zuko watching him,  
  
"Well, what can I say? You're learning from the best." He looks up at Zuko and gives him a wink before continuing to wash up. He looks away before seeing Zuko's eyes widen and a bright read flush take over his face.  
  


\---

  
Sokka starts teaching Zuko more cooking techniques as he cooks for the two of them and Zuko braves cooking a few more times as he picks up the basics from watching Sokka. Sokka was content, he was happy. Cooking, chatting, laughing. Sokka couldn't ask for anything more and he was thankful for his new friend who was keeping him sane through this new experience.  
  
He loved spending time with Zuko. He felt relaxed around him and always wanted to hear about Zuko's day. He wanted to be around Zuko. All the time. And Sokka didn't think anything of it. He thought he was just happy to find a friend who would put up with his jokes and chaotic energy. He thought.  
  
It was a Wednesday, and Sokka was coming home from a taster for the frisbee club - it wasn't quite as good as throwing a boomerang but he still enjoyed it - when he entered his room to find a Zuko asleep over a textbook at his desk. Sokka tried to be quiet as he plodded around the room to put his stuff away and change into something more comfortable. When he looked back at Zuko he couldn't help but think how beautiful the man was. He couldn't help but notice the soft dark hair, porcelain skin and sharp jawline. He couldn't help but notice how Zuko's lips looked soft despite being chapped. He couldn't help but notice how the shape of Zuko's scar perfectly framed the shape of his face. Zuko was beautiful. And Sokka was fucked. Because Sokka couldn't help but realise how much he was attracted to the man.  
  
Sokka knew Zuko was attractive and Sokka knew that he was smart and talented, and he knew that Zuko was a good friend. If not his best friend. He didn't want to ruin that. He couldn't ruin that. But boy oh boy was Zuko gorgeous.  
  
Before Sokka could get carried away in his own thoughts, his stomach grumbled, and he decided that it was time for food. He's sure Zuko hasn't eaten yet and sleeping on the desk is far from comfortable so he gently shakes his shoulder to wake him. Zuko wakes with a start and panics as he tries to ground himself, to remember where he is. Sokka notices the concern in Zuko's eyes,  
  
"Hey buddy, it's me." Zuko's eyes meet Sokka's and for a moment he's overwhelmed by the pure wide glistening of Zuko's stare before remembering his stomach, "You think it's time for some food?"  
  
It takes Zuko a few moments to gather himself before they head to the kitchen and work together to make dinner. And the evening carries on like normal. Or mostly normal.  
  
Sokka tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat as Zuko shows him a recipe he wants to try.  
Sokka tries to ignore the way he wants to kiss Zuko every time he smiles.  
Sokka tries to ignore how beautiful he finds Zuko's laugh.  
Sokka tries to ignore how he wants to hear that laugh on repeat.  
Sokka tries to ignore the heat that rises to his cheeks as his leg meets Zuko's whilst they watch a film.  
Sokka tries, but fails.  
  
All he can think of is Zuko.  
  
The movie is coming to an end and he notices that Zuko's sarcastic commentary has stopped. He's about to point out Zuko's favourite character when he feels a weight drop onto his shoulder. Zuko has fallen asleep. Sokka lets out a sigh and brings his hard up to card through Zuko's hair. His hair is as soft as it looks, Sokka thinks.  
  
"Spirits, you're not making this easy for me." Sokka mumbles to himself.  
  
He gently moves his hand down to grace over Zuko's scar but as he touches it, Zuko startles awake and slaps Sokka's hand awake. Sokka pulls his hand back and panics, sure he's pushed their boundaries, but is surprised when Zuko is the one who starts apologising.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Zuko's eyes start to water as he realises it was Sokka, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I- sorry."  
  
Sokka interrupts his apologies,  
  
"Zuko! It's fine. I crossed your personal space. It's my fault."  
  
"No, no. I don't mind. I mean - I wouldn't mind normally. I just- the scar. It, hm." Zuko tries to explain but he can't find the words.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to tell me -"  
  
"No!" Zuko says, surprising himself, "I think, I want you to know."  
  
Sokka waits and looks, he doesn't want to say anything in case he breaks Zuko's focus. He waits, and listens.  
  
"I, it's from home. I mean. My dad. He's known in political circles and he wanted me and my sister to follow his footsteps. When I was thirteen, he was having a meeting and there were some very important people there. I thought this was a perfect chance to learn, to get my name known, to prove myself to him. So, I asked to sit in for the meeting. My uncle convinced him that it would do no harm. I thought it would be interesting. They wanted independence as a nation; they wanted to cut trade links from outside their nation. It would ruin so many businesses, so many livelihoods. It was financial and social suicide. It was an awful idea. So, I said so. Father was so angry. He shouted and shouted at me for speaking out. I kept apologising but he said that I had to learn respect and he hit me. He hadn't done anything like that before." Zuko paused and took a breath. He was shaking now. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder for try and comfort him.  
  
"We had this beautiful fireplace which was engraved with the most intricate patterns. It was the centre piece of the room. When he hit me, I fell backward and fell into- I fell and." Zuko looks like he might break any minute but he keeps going, "Father says that I couldn't come home until I'd restored my honour. He said that I couldn't come home until I proved my right to speak."  
  
Zuko is crying, his breathing weighted but there is a determination and an anger bubbling behind his words. Sokka pulls him into a tight hug and holds him. He rocks him slightly as he does so to calm him. Sokka speaks quietly as he holds him,  
  
"Your father is a bastard. You have every right to speak your mind. You are strong and worthy. You are beautiful and powerful. You are capable of anything and everything." Zuko's sobs quiet as he listens to Sokka. Sokka breathes heavily and he holds on tightly and feels a weight in his chest as his heart longs for Zuko's happiness.  
  
They sit quietly holding each other for what feels like hours. Sokka eventually pulls back slightly and moves his hand up to Zuko's scar slowly.  
  
"Can I?" Sokka asks and Zuko nods his head gently. Sokka traces the edge of the scar with his thumb as his hand rests against Zuko's cheek.  
  
"Beautiful." Sokka whispers. Zuko looks away from him and Sokka feels the heat on Zuko's cheek under his palm. Sokka slowly brings his hand away,  
  
"We should get some sleep. You've got a 9am tomorrow." Zuko groans in protest but moves to get changed.  
  
"Thank you." Zuko smiles gently at Sokka.  
  
"No problem."  
  


\---

  
For the first time since he's arrived at uni, Sokka wakes before Zuko. He stretches him arms out and reaches for his phone to check the time. It's already quarter to 9 and Sokka worries that Zuko won't make it to his first lecture of the day. He makes his way over to Zuko's bed and shakes him slightly.  
  
"Zuko." He coos and Zuko rolls away from him groaning.  
  
"Zuuuuko." He tries again and Zuko whacks out a hand to cover Sokka's mouth.  
  
"Shud up." Zuko slurs and Sokka licks his hand, "Eww, Sokka!" He shouts and pulls his hand back.  
  
"You're going to be late." Sokka says bluntly and Zuko begins to sit up.  
  
"Do I have to go?" Zuko moans.  
  
"You're grumpy this morning." Sokka smirks and is about to move back to his bed when Zuko grabs his wrist.  
  
"Sokka, I forgot to say, my uncle's visiting later. He's great but, just be warned." Zuko let's go of Sokka's wrist.  
  
"Oh, cool, that's fine. Now, go, or you'll be late." He laughs lightly.  
  
Sokka smiles and flops back onto his bed. Zuko gets ready quickly and is out the door in 5 minutes and Sokka is falling back asleep.

He's stirred awake, a few hours later, by the horrible buzzing of the flat's doorbell. He shuffles out of his room, grumbling to himself, wondering who it could be, already forgetting Zuko's warning earlier. He opens the door to see a broad man slightly shorter than himself with an impressive grey beard. He's confused for a moment before it dawns on him,  
  
"Oh, are you Zuko's uncle?" Sokka asks blearily through his barely awake brain. The man before him beams and nods his head gently.  
  
"That I am, but you can call me Iroh."  
  
"Iroh." Sokka repeats and then realises that he doesn't know what to do until Zuko comes home, "uh, Zuko is in a lecture but he'll be back soon. You could have a drink whilst you wait though?"  
  
Iroh hums in agreement and Sokka leads him to the kitchen. Iroh is taking in the surroundings and Sokka suddenly feels under scrutiny for the mess he and his flat have made in the kitchen. His worries pass when Iroh comments,  
  
"Mmm I like this, it's homely." He remarks and Sokka smiles inwardly. Yes, it really is, he thinks.  
  
"What can I get you? We've got water, juice, coffee and I think Zuko's got some teas?" Sokka offers.  
  
"I'm glad to hear, a tea would be perfect thank you." Iroh requests. Sokka doesn't know much about tea except for the fact that Zuko loves it. He says it's calming and has both mental and physical benefits. He talks as if it's one of the most important things in his life. Sokka doesn't; Sokka thinks it tastes like grass and can't see the appeal. But it makes Zuko happy, so, it makes him happy. He searches through the cupboard to see what teas Zuko owns and lists them out.  
  
"He's got Oolong, English Breakfast, Chamomile or Jasmine?"  
  
"Jasmine, thank you." Sokka starts preparing Iroh's tea - he's seen Zuko make it enough times to know how - and out of pure curiosity, he makes himself a might as well. He pours the hot water into them both and moves to the table where he and Iroh sit.  
  
"You must be Sokka," Iroh starts, Sokka realizes that he'd forgotten to introduce himself but nods to confirm, "My nephew has told me about you."  
  
Sokka blushes slightly at the thought of Zuko talking about him,  
  
"Good things I hope," he jokes with a small smile.  
  
"Only good things, my friend."  
  
Sokka takes a tentative sip at his tea but immediately starts coughing. It tastes like hot water and wet leaves and he sticks out his tongue in a grimace. Iroh laughs heartily at him,  
  
"Some things you learn to love in time, I believe tea is one of them." Iroh adds,  
  
"I don't know how you drink this?!" He remarks and Iroh takes a large sip in response.  
  
"I believe tea is one of the true delights of life." Sokka laughs at this and Iroh smiles at him in return,  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"So, Sokka, what do you study?"  
  
"International Development."  
  
"I feel that is a good choice, especially in the current state of out nations." Iroh adds and Sokka frowns. He agrees, but thinking about the discord in society disheartens him,  
  
"I want to see cultures brought together. Republic City was supposed to be a hub of diversity and culture but there is still so much division. I want to be able to help bring cultures and people together, I guess. I don't know how. But this is a start." Sokka is so carried up in his own train of thought that he didn't notice the door open. He looks up to see Zuko standing in the doorway smiling at him.  
  
"Uncle!" He calls as Iroh hadn't noticed him either. He wonders if Zuko was a ninja in another life.  
  
"Nephew!" He turns around and lifts himself of his seat to give Zuko a hug. Sokka feels himself smiling at the two. He watches them converse as Zuko talks animatedly about the beginning or term and what his course has been like. Iroh talks about a tea shop in Ba Sing Se which Sokka presumes he owns. Sokka looks down at his tea and puts it in front of Zuko before getting up to leave. He loves listening to Zuko talk but wants to leave them to their family time. Zuko smiles at the tea placed in front of him before seeing Sokka get up to leave.  
  
"Are you going?" He asks and Sokka says how he doesn't want to disturb and makes an excuse about needing to finish some work anyway. Zuko nods and Sokka heads back to their room. He sits down on his bed before realising that despite the excuse, he probably should actually start the essay that's near due. He sits himself at his desk and gets to work, contented with the thought of Zuko and Iroh.  
  
Sokka spends his afternoon working and when he loses concentration he heads out for a walk around town. He thinks about Zuko. Tui's Gills, it's not like he can help it. He seems to only think about Zuko at the moment. He remembers their conversation from the night before and he feels rage simmer inside him. How could anyone hurt him? How could anyone think that was okay? How could his own dad hurt him?  
  
Sokka thinks of his own dad, he thinks if how he's been a rock. How he's supported them. Whether it was a difficult piece of homework or being strong when they lost their mum. He was there. He loves is dad. And he hates how Zuko has been treated. The anger burns in him and he kicks at a tree before regretting it as the pain reverberates through his leg.  
  
"Fuck." He curses to himself. That was painful, “Sorry tree.”

But it did calm him somewhat. At least he's thinking about his foot now instead of his anger. He takes a breath and thinks of Iroh. He's thankful that Zuko has someone supportive, despite his arse of a father. Then something crosses his mind. He wonders why Zuko chose politics. Out of everything, he chose the path his father took. Sokka would have thought that would be the last thing he wanted to do and yet he worked to the bone for this degree.  
  
Sokka eventually wore himself out and returned to his flat to see Iroh gone and Zuko back in their bedroom. Zuko was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling with a gentle smile and a light blush on his cheeks.  
  
"You look happy, Z-man?" Sokka pokes.  
  
"Don't call me that." Zuko says but smiles despite his frustration.  
  
"Zu Zu?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hot man?" Sokka jokes but Zuko's blush rises at the name.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry spicy boy." Zuko rolls his eyes at the awful nicknames but is still smiling. He rolls onto his side to face Sokka who's sitting on the other bed.  
  
"Your uncle gone home?" Sokka asks. Zuko hums in agreement,  
  
"He has to work tomorrow." Zuko pauses and looks like he's about to say something else but then shakes his head.  
  
"What?" Sokka prods. And Zuko looks away from him and takes a breath.  
  
"I like what you said, earlier, about bringing together cultures." He says, still not looking at Sokka.  
  
"I meant it; I want the nations to understand each other. Even Republic City still has a lot to learn."  
  
They fall into silence for a few moments before Sokka asks,  
  
"Zuko?" He brings his eyes to look at Sokka again, "why did you choose politics?" Zuko scrunches up his face and Sokka’s worries that he's said something wrong.  
  
"I want to be better than my father. I want to restore balance." The smile is no longer on his face but is replaced with a look of determination.  
  
"You are. You can."

\---  
  
Sokka doesn't get them as often anymore. They have become few and far beyond but when they do happen, they don't hold back. Sokka's mind is filled with fear and grief and memories swirl through his sleeping mind. Memories of death and pain. Memories of the hurt and memories of the guilt. He's not strong enough. He can't help. Katara is hurting. Dad is in pain. All he can do is watch. He's so young. He doesn't know how to help. All he knows is that his mother is gone, and his heart is straining, aching, tearing at him from the inside. He thinks he's talking, speaking. No, maybe he's screaming. He's not sure what at but he's screaming from the bottom of lungs.  
  
"Sokka!" Someone calls. He knows that voice. He loves that voice.  
  
"Sokka." It calls again and the screaming stops. He startles awake. Sokka sits up quickly and finds his bearings. University. Safe. Zuko. His breathing is heavy, and his cheeks are wet. A hand rests on his shoulder and he lifts his head to meet the comfort of Zuko's eyes.  
  
"Fuck." He whispers to himself. He hadn't had a nightmare since before university. He hadn't had one this bad in almost a year. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to scare Zuko. Zuko's eyes are wide and watery and filled with concern.  
  
"Sokka, you're okay. You're here. Let me get you some water." And before Sokka can still him, Zuko is out of the room. He's back almost as quickly as he'd left, and he passes the water to Sokka. Sokka didn't realise he was shaking until he can’t hold his water steady. A soft hand covers his as Zuko helps him hold and take a sip of water.  
  
"Thank you," Sokka rasps out, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake anyone else up." Zuko shakes his head,  
  
"Don't worry about that. Here." Zuko takes the glass out of his grasp and places it on the side. He then sits on the very edge of the bed. Sokka finds himself missing the warmth of his hand.  
  
"Nightmares suck, right?" And Sokka finds himself laughing and Zuko's bluntness. He nods his head.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko asks gently, "you don't have to, if you don't want to."  
  
Sokka doesn't know. He doesn't know if he wants to talk. But the comfort of having Zuko by his side makes it easier and before he knows what he's doing, he's telling Zuko.  
  
"I started getting nightmares after mum passed away. I was quite young at the time, but I felt like I needed to help. I just didn't know how. My sister and dad were strong, but they were still sad. They tried not to show it but of course they were, and I didn't want them to be sad. But how can you cheer someone up when all you feel is grief. I think it all just built up and manifested in those nightmares. Anyway, I haven't had a bad one in a long time. I'm sorry you had to see that." Sokka finishes, an odd weight lifted off his shoulders, but the feeling of exhaustion and guilt sits there still.  
  
"Don't apologise." Zuko says, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's rough, losing someone you love. I'm not great at this, sorry." Zuko laughs sadly but continues, "I lost my mum as well, when I was younger and it feels like so much hurt and pain, uh, but my uncle said to me ' _Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can’t always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving you will come to a better place'_ " Zuko shrugs slightly and shakes his head as if he didn't know what he was saying but Sokka appreciates it anyway. He's just thankful that Zuko is there, listening and trying. Sokka smiles half-heartedly at him in an attempt to reassure Zuko of his words but his exhaustion makes it difficult.  
  
"I should let you sleep." Zuko says and is about to move away but Sokka doesn't want him to. He wants Zuko by his side and he ignores the part of him that is calling it needy, he grabs Zuko's hand before he can move away. Zuko's hand is warm and soft and feels gentle against his rougher skin.  
  
"Stay? For a bit?" Sokka tries, and he's worried Zuko will walk away. But he doesn't. He nods slightly and sits back down on the edge of the bed. Sokka doesn't know what to do next so he follows his body. He hugs Zuko. He hugs him tightly. Zuko is hesitant at first and then hugs him back.  
  
"Thank you." He whispers. They sit there for a moment and Sokka can feel the heat radiating of Zuko.  
  
"You're like a radiator." Sokka comments into Zuko's shoulder and he can feel the vibrations of Zuko's laugh. Zuko's head gently lulls onto his shoulder and he feels him release a deep sigh.  
  
"Are you falling asleep on me again?" Sokka jokes. And then Zuko jabs him in the side and Sokka laughs at the surprised before jabbing him back.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
Sokka pulls away gently and then shuffles back to lie down in bed but moves over enough so there's room for Zuko to lie if he wants.  
  
"Sleeping on a pillow might be more comfortable than my shoulder." Sokka hopes that he isn't pushing the boundaries of their friendship. He doesn't want to scare Zuko off, but he wants Zuko here. With him. He's surprised when Zuko shuffles to lie down on his bed. Not too far. It's okay.  
  
Zuko lays down with his back to Sokka and Sokka is just thankful to have his presence there.  
  
"Night Sokka." Quietly comes from the boy in front of him.  
  
"Night Radiator."  
  


\---

  
Sokka wakes up to find himself overheating and is about to get up when he feels an arm draped over him. He lifts his eyes slightly to see the sleeping face of Zuko. He slowly remembers last night’s events and groans. Thanks past Sokka, he thinks, really helping. He takes in Zuko's face and his heart swells at the peaceful sight of him, completely relaxed. He thinks about gently moving out of Zuko's grip when he shuffles closer and nudges his face into Sokka's neck. He sighs. Maybe he can survive overheating for this.  
  
Zuko wakes about 20 minutes later and Sokka smirks as he groans into his shoulder. Then Zuko realises that it's Sokka's shoulder and jumps away a bit.  
  
"Sorry." Zuko mumbles.  
  
"Apparently my shoulder is a better pillow." Sokka smirks.  
  
"Shut up." Zuko returns weakly. Sokka reaches over Zuko for the glass of water on the side to cool himself down.  
  
Zuko sits up slowly and stretches himself out.  
  
"You okay?" Zuko asks.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Thank you. For last night."  
  
Sokka takes a few gulps of the water before offering it to Zuko, Zuko drinks a bit and then puts it down. He opens his mouth as if about to say something and then a blush forms over his cheeks. Cute, Sokka thinks. Zuko closes his mouth, looks away and then speaks,  
  
"You know what Uncle said to me before he left last week?" Zuko asks hesitantly. Sokka nods.  
  
"He said, ' _he's a good man_.'" Zuko imitates his uncle's voice poorly, "' _don't let him go_.' He'd left before I was able to explain that we're not together." Zuko scratches behind his head awkwardly and Sokka takes a moment. Was this his chance? Was this Zuko's weird way of opening the option? Or was he entirely misreading it? Was this Zuko trying to him a funny story? Had he completely missed the joke? Sokka realises that he's just been staring at Zuko,  
  
"Sorry," Zuko says under Sokka's focused state, "weird thing to bring up."  
  
Sokka shakes himself out of it and decides that it's now or never. He moves forward and presses his lips to Zuko's. He seems shocked and doesn't respond and Sokka thinks he's messed up. He misread the signs. He pulls away for a moment and then Zuko's lips are on his. He doesn't think and just holds onto Zuko for dear life. He's surrounded by Zuko. His smell, sound, taste. His touch. He feels Zuko everywhere. And loves it.  
  
They eventually pull away from each other and catch their breath.  
  
"Maybe Uncle was right." Zuko says, and Sokka beams. He can't stop smiling. He pulls Zuko into a hug and starts leaving small kisses up his neck and along his cheek. A moment later, Sokka's stomach growls and they start laughing.  
  
Sokka pulls away and decides that it's time for food.  
  
"Come on, I'll teach you how to make pancakes."  
  
Sokka clambers over Zuko and then pulls him off the bed. They stumble into the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
Pancake making is filled with gentle touches and guiding. Sokka can't help himself if he kisses Zuko's neck whilst he's stirring the batter. Zuko can't help it if his hands tighten around Sokka's waist whilst he's frying the pancakes. Sokka's not sure if he stops smiling all day.  
  
Sokka gets a message from Katara later that day and Sokka replies with enthusiasm about how they made the best pancakes ever. And Sokka believes that. He's never tasted pancakes so good.  
  
Sokka and Zuko have a rhythm together. They walk to lessons together, they cook together, and they clean together. Sokka teaches Zuko anything and everything about cooking. Zuko doesn't always remember. But he tries. And he hasn't set the kitchen on fire yet, which Zuko takes as a win.  
  
Sokka and Zuko are best friends.  
  
Sokka and Zuko are more than best friends.  
  
Sokka and Zuko are pancakes in the morning - sweet and warm.  
  
Sokka and Zuko are falling asleep whilst watching films - gentle and loving.  
  
Sokka and Zuko are refusing to give up on a dream - determined and focused.  
  
Sokka and Zuko have a rhythm together. It's not always on beat, and sometimes they switch up the rhythm. But it sounds good. It feels good. They make their own rhythm. And it works.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thenk you for readingggg <33
> 
> I do the tumblr too, but there's no coherence so be warned:
> 
> Bee-Slytherpuff  
> Bumble-Beckie


End file.
